


《情有独钟》chapter 31

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [31]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 38





	《情有独钟》chapter 31

不知道是不是受那次因为他不在而强制中断的发情期影响，李东海这次发情期的情潮来得格外频繁。  
李赫宰早上是被身上的小家伙唤醒的，一睁眼omega的脸颊埋在腿间，见他醒来有些羞涩的看他一眼，继续埋头舔弄胯间巨物。

“东海，你再舔下去今天别想起床了。”

闻言李东海抬起头，不知道是不是李赫宰的错觉，他眼周都泛着红，好似回到昨夜情欲迸发的时候，也是这样诱人的绯红。  
他连睡衣都没穿，从被子里爬出来。李赫宰借着他起身的动作看清所有光景，何止是没穿睡衣，连内裤都没穿。光溜溜的趴在他身上，乳头已经先硬挺起来，在他的注视下身体也慢慢染上粉红。

“你干嘛看我……”李东海有些恼，他也不想这样放纵，昨夜之后腿软的厉害。只是睡着睡着突然被逐渐袭来的空虚惊醒，闻着旁边的雪松气息更加难耐。他不忍心吵醒李赫宰可是又实在嘴馋的厉害，只好舔一舔那根沉睡的巨物隔靴搔痒。发情期总是这样让人羞耻。  
李赫宰笑着吻他，握住细腰朝自己胯前摁去。

“嗯，想舒服也要自己争取，宝宝动一动吧。”

晨光即将照射进屋内，不过他们已经醒了。李赫宰把人抱在怀里，支起腿向上顶弄，他察觉到空气中的甜香味道愈发浓烈，omega在他怀里迎来又一次发情。大眼睛蒙上一层水雾一般，不断蹭着脸侧撒娇，软着嗓音在耳边哼哼唧唧。  
清晨是在柔软甜腻的蛋糕香味陪伴中醒来，李赫宰吻了吻小家伙，只要想到未来每一天都是这样的日子，好像更加期待未来了。

金希澈趴在门外听了一阵子，脸色黑如锅底。  
“烦死了，等发情期过去我就给他们俩打包扔走！”他气汹汹地转身离开“下了班不回家就算了还出去喝酒，我怎么会有这么蠢的弟弟，居然没把李赫宰踹下床。”

“你瞧你，多大的人了。”  
朴正洙打着哈欠往卧室走“大清早的非要出来找刺激，难受了吧。人家在发情期正需要alpha陪着，再说了，发情期怎么也得两三天才能出卧室门，这点常识你都没有？”

“等他们俩出来的，我非把李赫宰赶出去不可。”金希澈气的要命，还不忘回头吩咐佣人。  
“记得做点吃的给他俩送过来，别一起饿死了。”

“饿也就算了，怕是得累着呢。”朴正洙轻飘飘扔下一句走远。  
金希澈原地咒骂，朝李东海卧室方向狠狠翻了个白眼。

伴着一声婉转绵长的叹息，房间终于安静下来。李东海喘息着伏在李赫宰胸膛，不忘蹭蹭脸颊撒娇，然后拉过手臂圈住自己的腰。  
发情期的omega格外粘人，像个鲜美多汁的桃子，加上李东海特有的细软声线，趴在自己胸膛撒娇的样子更加可爱。李赫宰戳戳人脸颊，托着腋下往上抱了抱，身体微微侧过来抱进怀里。标记后的第一个早晨，他还没来得及感叹就被小孩给吵醒，话没说上几句倒是先大汗淋漓。  
刚才情到深处时动作大了些，被子从身上滑落才看清李东海身上有好几处掐痕，严重的地方看着好像被凌虐过一般，是昨夜他失去分寸弄出来的。他毕竟是军人出身，手劲比其他人大一些，娇生惯养的omega皮肤娇嫩，稍微用力就有一道红痕在皮肤上。  
李赫宰感到自责，轻轻抚过那些伤。

“疼不疼？我昨晚喝酒了没控制住，以后不会了。”

李东海摇摇头，刚经过一番疼爱嗓音格外软。  
“为什么喝酒？你不开心？”

“没有，和朋友聚了一下。”李赫宰蹙眉，柔声回应。  
他不该喝完酒回来的，要是没有酒精作祟理智还能稍稍回笼，至少不会把人弄伤，明明初夜以后一直都控制的很好。  
“对不起，以后回家前不喝酒了。是不是很疼？”

“还好啦…有一点点。”  
李东海闭上眼睛享受alpha的爱抚，突然想起什么，刚褪去潮红的脸颊又开始染红。抚摸肩膀的大手力度温柔，从锁骨抚到背后凸起的蝴蝶骨，又轻轻摸了摸腺体。让他想起昨夜被人抱在怀里贯穿，在最后的最后也没有离开他，许下了终生契约。

李赫宰像是突然想到什么，捏捏他的脸。  
“昨晚发生什么了还记得吗？”

话一出口被怀里omega捶了一拳，嗔怪的瞪他，性事过后水润的眼睛还带着些许春意。  
“干嘛！”

“没事，以防有人说我是吃完就跑的狗男人。”

李东海更气，想起那年初夜过后自己在李赫宰怀里胡言乱语的早晨。丢死人了。他想转过去不看李赫宰，以免被看到自己已经烧起来的脸颊。不想刚扭动身体便李赫宰按住，十分不满。  
“去哪？”

“我才不要看到你，你趁人之危趁虚而入，可怜我年少无知识人不广，知人知面不知心，遇到你这个……”  
李东海眼睛都不眨一下开始胡扯，说到一半被李赫宰威胁的打了下屁股，挑眉看他。他眼睛滴溜溜一转，立马改口。  
“不想却遇到你这个好人！真是苍天有眼，造福人类，三生有幸，真是老天保佑，我该去寺庙上香感念佛祖眷顾！”

李赫宰宠溺地拍拍他的头“天天胡说八道，你这张小嘴真是一分钟都不停。”说完，拉过李东海往自己的方向抱了抱“别往那边去，床单湿了。”  
他探头看了看那边的水渍，声音染上笑意。

“以后还是别在床上了，多少床单都换不过来。”

李东海愣了一下，随即反应过来他话里的意思，扭了扭身子狠狠剜他一眼。  
他以前不会那样的，也不知道是怎么回事，但看起来李赫宰很喜欢他那样子。有了第一次让他羞耻的失控以后好像打开了新世界的大门，找到其中的关窍，几次都故意引导。  
不过李赫宰喜欢的话也没关系……  
李东海咬着唇胡思乱想，大眼睛四处乱瞟不知道想些什么，李赫宰笑着探过头落下吻。

“你的眼睛真漂亮。”

Omega被夸顺了毛，得意洋洋翘起小尾巴。  
“我哪里都漂亮才对。”

“嗯，哪里都好看。”他弹了弹人腿间“这里也，粉粉的，可爱。”

李东海瞪他一眼，耳朵悄悄的变红。温热的大手调戏之后也没离开，反而抓着他的开始把玩起来。李东海撅起唇略有些不满，干脆利落地翻身到李赫宰身上，两腿分开骑着alpha的腰轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“哥哥…”

李赫宰没说话，但呼吸逐渐变得粗重起来。他经不住李东海的一丁点诱惑，明明接受过应对omega信息素的训练，可偏偏到李东海这毫无招架之力。李东海根本都不需要做什么，就这样分开腿坐到他身上，软着嗓子唤他一声哥哥就足够了。他忍不住将手掌贴上腰身，顺着纤细的腰抚到小腹。李东海听了他的话放弃练出八块腹肌的想法，只有浅浅肌肉线条的肚子软软的，像猫咪一样可爱。  
李东海很满意他看向自己时迷恋的目光，嘴角的笑意越发明显，趴到李赫宰胸膛戳了戳，指腹轻轻滑过至脸颊，落下轻柔的吻。  
“我饿，你还没有喂饱我。”

金希澈现在脸色很不好看，omega的发情期要好几天才能结束，他以为两个臭小子能老老实实在屋里呆着，万没想到晚饭时候李赫宰居然把人抱下来吃饭。李东海神情有些疲态，严重消耗体力，除了情潮来临时都蔫着精神。他周身散发着不同寻常的信息素味道，蛋糕味道异常的浓烈，其中还掺着不可忽视的雪松味。  
是那个狗崽子的信息素。  
金希澈嗅了嗅，瞬间沉下脸色冷哼一声，这简直就是在挑衅他这个弟控的底线。筷子不轻不重地在陶瓷的筷架上一放，清脆的“嗒”一声让李赫宰一下子僵直脊背。  
有朴正洙在旁边给他使眼色，金希澈深呼吸几次忍下愤怒，视线瞥见自家弟弟脖子上扎眼的吻痕不由得怒火中烧。

“下班不回家出去喝酒？你还有脸今天下来见我？”

“昨天…朋友找我有事，所以去的199。”李赫宰老老实实答话，昨晚进家门那一刻金希澈的眼刀快要把他活剐了。要不是李东海着急，他昨晚可能会直接当场去世。

朴正洙给金希澈的杯子倒满饮料“吃饭别说话，喝点水润润。”

“李赫宰。”  
金希澈十分平静地喝光杯中的饮料，然后重重地放到桌面。李东海还在这，他不想当面跟李赫宰起冲突，忍了半天也没将脏话骂出口。  
李赫宰一看他的表情就知道自己把这弟控大舅哥惹火了，切腹谢罪可能还会再被补上几刀。  
果然，金希澈忍了又忍还是没忍住，尽力委婉地向这位刚标记了他的心头肉的alpha传达自己的愤怒。

“李赫宰，你是想死…”  
话说一半被李东海软绵绵的声音打断。

“哥，你干嘛…”  
李东海小心翼翼看了金希澈一眼，那一眼满含羞涩却不自知，眸子不正常的水润。  
金希澈当即被看的一激灵，就差破口大骂别这么肉麻的看着你哥。他也知道李东海不是故意的，只是发情期的小o就是这样，随随便便就能引诱alpha。  
李赫宰面不改色拢了拢李东海身上的毯子，用身体挡住视线。  
“没事，你哥开玩笑呢。多喝点汤，嗓子都哑了。”

朴正洙在桌下踢了金希澈一脚，冲人挤眉弄眼又朝小情侣的方向努努嘴，还给金希澈夹了一筷子菜到瓷碟里。  
“吃饭吃饭，这个好吃。”

金希澈定定地打量一阵年轻alpha，不知想起什么叹了口气，不再看那边你侬我侬正甜蜜的不省心小孩。李赫宰知道这是金希澈让步了，他们默契地达成共识，虽然气氛不太融洽。

看着怀里小家伙乖乖喝了半碗汤，李赫宰才重新开口。  
“哥，等下周我想带东海搬到新房住，那边房子已经收拾得差不多了。”

“我不同意有用吗？” 不是都被你标记了吗！！  
金希澈狠狠瞪他，翻了个白眼使劲咀嚼嘴里的食物，把后半句话咽进嘴里。要不是看李赫宰确实过关，两个小孩走到今天不容易，他早就掀桌子了。居然敢先上车后补票，还显摆给他看，活腻了。  
李东海面上一红，挣扎要开口被按住。李赫宰替他擦嘴，低垂眼睛望着他时连眉梢都染上温和笑意。  
“别折腾啦小家伙。”

李赫宰真是……干嘛这么讲话！  
李东海耳根发热，简直把他当成陶瓷娃娃一样捧着。洗澡以后替他穿衣服，干燥温暖的大手捧起他的脚，小心翼翼在脚背落下吻。挺立的鼻梁蹭过脚踝时莫名生出几分暧昧。他不好意思地收回腿却被按住，李赫宰轻笑几声，对上他有些嗔怪的目光后嘴角上扬的弧度更甚，隔空冲他撅起嘴飞吻。

想到这他羞的抬不起头，也不知道在桌上的人都是什么反应，只顾缩着头当鸵鸟。发情期至少要三天才能过去，他胆战心惊怕自己下楼吃饭的功夫就发情，恨不得给自己揉进李赫宰怀里好遮一遮收不住的信息素，就算是在亲哥面前也是要面子的。  
朴正洙抿嘴轻笑，望着桌上两个alpha的表情，住在一起好像也挺有意思。

夜里，李赫宰把人哄睡着以后起身，蹑手蹑脚走出房门找金希澈。他先斩后奏把人家家里养尊处优的小金丝雀给抱走了，这个大舅哥肯定得找他谈谈。还好他和金希澈算是有些默契，都明白不当着李东海的面冲突。  
下到一楼金希澈果然在那，大灯都没关，茶几上放好两杯水，一直等着他。

“他睡了？”

“嗯，累了。”  
李赫宰坐到另一侧沙发，沐浴过后格外清爽，连那股让金希澈一闻就想翻白眼的木头味都淡了不少。  
他思忖片刻，想着要怎么开口。

李东海在房门关上的那一刻就醒了，他以往睡觉很沉，很多时候李赫宰晨起跑步他都根本不知道。只是因为最近对信息素格外敏感，人一离开自己就自动响起警报一样莫名其妙的醒来，不知道是不是因为结合的缘故，对李赫宰的情绪感知也比以前更准确。  
他在黑暗中看了眼时间，起身悄悄跟出去，他想知道李赫宰干嘛去了。  
李东海偷偷摸摸走出去，一楼客厅的大灯没关，刚走到楼梯口就听到下面隐约传来交谈声。听说话的语气似乎没有起冲突。他轻轻坐下来，大旋转楼梯最上面的部分一楼看不到，微微凝神就能听清楼下在说什么。

“标记不是冲动，不算是冲动，我已经想过很多次了，只是比计划的早了一点。我以为我能忍到结婚的时候，看来高估了自己。”

“我要确定的是你到底有没有准备好，你拍拍屁股转身就能标记别的omega，但他不行。你清楚omega如果想要消除这种印记要付出多少，你清楚的话还在什么保障都没有的时候标记？”

“如果我对他没感情，有保障的标记也是徒劳。我知道你在担心什么，昨晚我想了一夜以后要怎么对他，需要做什么准备，但也没想出个所以然，今天才发现标记之后就自然而然的准备好了。”李赫宰按了按左胸膛“感觉一下子安定下来了。”

交谈的声音传出来，李东海立刻竖起耳朵仔细听，他看不到两个人的表情，不过能想象得到。金希澈这种语气说话的时候会微微眯起眼审视对方，李赫宰估计就还是那样一板一眼。他只听了两句就猜到今天这场背着他的谈话内容是什么，是为了成结的事。从此他余生只能有李赫宰一个人，而李赫宰可以有很多的omega，只要他想。  
托近些年平权运动的福，成结永久标记这一点对于omega来说是不公平的，这件事似乎被很多人注意到。  
李东海坐在台阶上抱住自己的腿，出神的想着。吃亏吗…他好像没觉得。他很喜欢和李赫宰做亲昵的事，超出言语以外的爱意唯有靠疯狂的性爱才能淋漓尽致地表达，每一次爱抚和落下的吻，甚至在成结时李赫宰带给他的疼痛都是有爱意的。他从没想过公平与否，也不觉得会吃亏，就那么放心大胆的把自己交出去了。  
夜里很凉，他缩了缩腿，蜷起身子把自己抱得更紧。然后靠着楼梯栏杆偷偷表扬自己，真是个勇敢的家伙。  
楼下的交谈还在继续，两个alpha并没有晚餐时的针锋相对，反而像是在午后闲聊。  
晚饭到现在已经过去几个小时，金希澈从一开始的震怒慢慢平静下来。他相信李赫宰能照顾好李东海，也相信李赫宰会买单负责到底，但还是忍不住生气，担心李东海会受委屈。

“哥，我知道你疼他，因为在意才会找我问这些。我会尽最大的能力给他最好的，我也能保证我不会对不起他。”  
对外人说这些话好像有点难，感觉很奇怪。李赫宰握了握拳，换了一种说法。  
“除了东海，没有人会让我再有这种感觉，遇见他我才知道原来我是有爱情的，我以为我没有的，我以为我不会。”

金希澈掀起眼皮飞速看他一眼，他不喜欢听肉麻的话，但是也不准备制止。  
客厅里陷入一阵沉默，李赫宰垂头想了很久，他不是喜欢分享内心活动的人，也不喜欢跟李东海以外的人诉说自己的感情。他松开握拳的手，手心里全是汗，第一次突破自己的习惯不是容易的事。

“我很爱他，我自己也无法想象的程度。在…”李赫宰顿了一下，不太想提起那段回忆。  
“在东南亚的时候我以为我要死了，脑子里全是东海，看见他对我笑，对我哭。我那个时候想，死前能想到这些也挺好。后来想明白，那个时候我是在为了他活下去。”

两个alpha谁也没注意到楼梯最上面偷听的omega，李东海听着他的话想起杨韬给自己转述的场景，鼻子又有些酸酸的。  
关于失踪的那些天李赫宰从来都只字不提，偶尔说起几句眼里也翻滚着痛苦。他不喜欢提，李东海也就不问了，可是此刻却前所未有地想要知道那些天发生的一切。  
他一直坐在楼梯上默默听着，听爱护他的两个alpha的对话，慢慢勾起唇角。

李赫宰回到房间一片寂静，omega平稳的呼吸声轻轻柔柔。他轻手轻脚钻进被窝，触到人冰凉的手脚顿了顿，在黑暗中无声地笑。这小朋友，又偷看不藏好尾巴。  
他故意顺着光滑的大腿向上摸，从外侧慢慢摸到腿根，感受到人逐渐不稳的呼吸轻笑。

“从哪句开始听的？”

Alpha的声音里满是笑意，李东海背对着人家也开始脸热，心一横干脆继续装睡。  
李赫宰扳过他的肩膀“别装了小傻子，手脚这么凉也不多穿点出去。”

“谁让你们说这么久的！”

李东海扭过身子往人怀里钻，冰凉的脚丫塞进李赫宰腿间嬉笑。刚刚偷听到李赫宰的表白，现在心里正是得意，忍不住翘尾巴。

“我听到你说……你特别爱我！”

李赫宰捏捏他的脸。  
“不说你就不知道？”

“也知道！但是说的感觉不一样。”

即便在黑暗中无法完全看清李东海的表情，李赫宰也能想象得到，猫咪一样的嘴唇一定又翘起一个得意的弧度，笑眯眯地看着他。  
李东海自己在人怀里翻腾一阵，手臂从被子下伸出来抱住李赫宰的脖子亲了又亲。

“以前我爸妈忙，一直都是我哥照顾我。他不是对你有恶意，只是心疼我才这样的，你别多想。他经常给你说好话的，还告诉我不要总欺负你。”

“放心，我知道，都是为了你好。”  
李赫宰满不在意，他和金希澈都问心无愧，在李东海的事上互相审视也是正常的。

李东海想了想，话还没说出口耳根已经开始泛红，还好是夜里没开灯李赫宰看不见。他支支吾吾半天，小声道。  
“我没有觉得吃亏，我很喜欢……嗯，就是……”他戳了戳面前的脸颊“你懂的。”

“喜欢什么？”李赫宰压低声音反问，搭在人腰间的手四处点火，不安分地揉揉捏捏。  
跟李东海在一起这件事像尼古丁一样上瘾，明明几个小时前才结束，他又开始想念那种和李东海融为一体的感觉。  
也不知道到底是谁标记了谁，李赫宰深埋人颈间叹气，感觉无形间自己也被李东海标记了，不然他怎么像疯了一样想跟人做尽所有亲密举动。  
李东海扭着身子躲了躲，被腰间的大手拉回怀里。李赫宰埋头蹭他的脸颊，亲昵的碰了碰鼻尖。

“喜欢和我在一起吗？”

“嗯…”即便在黑暗中李东海也认真点头，主动寻alpha的唇印上香甜的吻。  
“标记也喜欢……你给的，都喜欢。”  
李东海说完自己先害羞起来，缩着头钻进李赫宰怀里不肯出来，抵着温热胸膛懊恼自己太容易脸红。  
他这样子让李赫宰突然想起刚认识不久那时，也是这样的深夜抱在一起，李东海小声说准备好了就把自己给他。简直让他不知道该怎么疼惜才好。小心翼翼把自己的心捧给他的李东海勇敢又可爱，一成不变的赤诚着爱他。

“我一定负责，以后也好好对你。”  
说完李赫宰恨不得扇自己一巴掌，嘴怎么这么笨。他想了想，又补上一句。  
“我爱你。”

听起来更像是哄骗omega的渣A。

果不其然，刚刚温情三秒的人立刻来了精神。一下子折腾起来趴在他身上，顶着一身浓重的信息素耀武扬威。  
“啧啧啧，看看，你现在特别像骗炮成功以后哄骗傻子的alpha，还是那种看起来老实实际上情场浪子的老手！”

“那你有没有被我骗到？”

“看在你这么辛苦骗我的份上，勉强被你骗到了。”李东海还煞有介事地点了点头。  
李赫宰已经习惯他折腾，拍着屁股哄了哄抱进怀里准备入睡。李东海发情期疯狂做爱对两个人的体力都是考验，再不睡恐怕情潮来了更是睡不得。  
李东海老老实实安静下来，闭着眼睛想了一阵突然咂过味儿来。

怎么好像哪里不太对，李赫宰是骗炮成功哄骗傻子的alpha，他被李赫宰哄好了，岂不是说他是傻子？

“李赫宰！”  
大惊小怪伴着一声清脆的巴掌声，李东海捏着李赫宰的鼻子龇牙咧嘴。  
“你才是傻子！”

“嗯…乖宝不闹了，听哥哥话睡一会。”

“你说清楚！为什么内涵我！”

李赫宰困的睁不开眼，胡乱亲了亲李东海的脸沉声威胁“再胡闹就罚你自己动，不射出来不许停。”

折腾了半宿的李东海闻言终于肯乖乖听话，嘟嘟囔囔几句钻进怀里。李赫宰十分满意，捏捏肉乎乎的小屁股进入梦乡。

似乎是梦到了什么开心的事，两个人的嘴角都微微翘着，手脚交缠在一起如同缠绕生长的两根藤蔓，无法分开，不能分开。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
顶风作案，好刺激（狗头）


End file.
